(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless inducement system and an auto driving apparatus for driving a vehicle, and a method of driving the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, much research on vehicles having an unmanned driving function that automatically drive to a destination without a driver's manipulation is being performed. According to an existing method, an auto driving vehicle analyzes data that is obtained through various sensors such as a satellite navigation device, an inertial navigation device, radar, an ultrasonic wave measuring device, a laser scanner, and a camera that are mounted in the vehicle with an internal computer, grasps a form and an obstacle of a road based on analyzed information, and generates driving information.
For example, an auto driving vehicle determines a lane with a camera instead of a driver's naked eye, and acquires a distance of an adjacent obstacle using radar. Because such a method determines an obstacle that is positioned on a driving path based on a sensor recognition ability, a sensor recognition range should be wide and reliability with regard to resolution and accuracy should be high. Further, in order to reflect a high speed driving situation of the vehicle, there is a problem that information that is acquired from a sensor should be processed at a high speed.
There is a drawback that in an inertial navigation device, an error is continuously accumulated, and a satellite navigation device has a restriction in space and time.
For an unmanned driving function, a long distance situation of a driving direction should be known, and an adjacent obstacle situation should be immediately known. However, the above conventional auto driving vehicle determines the situation and performs auto driving itself, and road equipment does not actively intervene.